Shadow Of My Fight
by FraisyChocolat
Summary: Bella Swan, violée et captive durant 6 jours est hospitalisée d'urgence. Edward Cullen, rebelle et insolent fils du célèbre médecin Carlisle Cullen, est obligé par ses parents à faire du bénévolat dans le même hôpital. Et s'il devait s'occuper de Bella ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voila, ceci est une nouvelle fiction sur Edward et Bella ! Bon, je vous préviens elle est... comment dire... très Dark.

Enfin, j'espere qu'elle vous plairas car j'y place beaucoup d'espoir :)

Si je peux vous conseiller une musique pour ce prologue ce serait : X-Ray Dog - Here Comes The King (il n'y a pas de paroles mais la musique me fait bien flipper ! )

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce (certe cours) prologue !

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Prologue.<span>**_

**POV Bella Swan.**

Je courais aussi vite que possible, mes talons martelant les pavés dans un bruit sourd. Les maisons défilaient dans ma vision périphérique plus rapidement les une que les autres. Derrière moi je pouvais entendre ses pas se rapprocher de moi. Je savais qu'il était plus endurant et rapide que moi, et viendrait un moment ou l'air manquerait à mes poumons. J'avais beau me dire qu'il me restait une chance de m'en sortir, que quelqu'un entendrait ma respiration bruyante ou me verrais tentant de fuir mon agresseur, rien ne changerais mon destin. Les rue de Los Angeles était noires et in peuplé en ce mois de novembre, ce qui augmentait considérablement ma peur de ne pas ressortir vivante de cette course effréné. Je me permis un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir s'il était encore plus près de moi, et là fut mon erreur. Mon pied droit rencontra une bouteille trainant par terre et je sentis mon corps s'étaler de tous son long sur le sol froid. Le choc fut tellement brutal que je ne réussis pas à me relever tout de suite, ce qui laissa le temps à mon agresseur de me rejoindre.

-Alors ma chérie, tu pensais que tu pouvais m'échapper ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Sa voie était rauque et son haleine empestait l'alcool. Je n'arrivais pas à discerner son visage dans le noir, mais j'avais comme l'impression d'avoir déjà rencontré cette homme quelque pars. Ma cheville me faisait horriblement mal et je voulus enlever ma chaussure pour me soulager un peu, mais il m'en empêcha en prenant mes poignets dans une de ces mains. Je sentis son souffle chaud dans mon coup, puis ses lèvres humide descendre jusqu'à la naissance de mes seins. Je voulus crié mais il m'en empêcha plaquant son autre main sur ma bouche. Je bougeai dans tout les sens essayant de me débarrasser de lui, mais il était bien plus fort que moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais dans une impasse. Cet homme allait me violer, quoique je puisse en penser.

-Voyons ma jolie ce que tu cache sous ce petit bustier.

Il libéra mes mains de la sienne pour déboutonner mon haut. Je pouvais sentir le plaisir qu'il prenait à me voir incapable de me défendre, tel une poupée de chiffon. Une fois ma poitrine - seulement recouverte d'un soutien gorge, exposé au plaisir de ses yeux, je sentis l'air froid mordre ma peau. Je tremblais de tout mon être, pourtant je n'arrivais pas a déterminer si c'était a cause du froid ambiant ou a cause de ce qui allait se passer. Toujours est-il que je tentais une nouvelle fois de me débattre. J'essayais de lui donner des coups de pieds malgré le fait que ma cheville soit douloureuse, avec mes mains je tachais de le griffer ce qui pour mon plus grand bonheur marchas. J'avais réussis à gagner quelques secondes supplémentaires. Je m'efforçais de m'échapper de son emprise sur mon corps, mais il était assis sur moi, pesant de tout son poids sur mon corps chétif.

-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu la Isabella ? Et bien jouons, dit-il amèrement.

J'arrêtais de me débattre l'espace d'un centième de seconde. Il avait prononcé mon nom. Il me connaissait. Il savait qui j'étais. Je sentis des larmes de peur perler le rebord de mes yeux, mais je n'us pas le temps de me poser plus de question sur l'identité de mon agresseur car quelque chose heurtas violement ma tête. Je rendis les armes et sombrait dans le néant.

* * *

><p><em>Alors que pensez-vous de ce prologue ? Es ce que ca vous donne envie de lire la suite ? Dois-je poster le premier chapitre ou m'arreter là ? <em>

_Avis positifs et négatifs, je prend tout :)_

_Bisous. _


	2. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Tout d'abord je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos review qui m'ont faites **très plaisir** :)

Ensuite je tenais à préciser que je posterais soit un chapitre tout les deux jours, soit un chapitre par semaine cela dépendras de mon emploie du temps et du travail que j'ai à faire.

Bon ce chapitre est plus violent que le prologue, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant ;)

Je vous conseille d'écouter : **Roads - Portishead** (personnellement j'adore et je trouve que ca colle bien avec l'ambiance de ce chapitre)

Avant que vous lisiez, je tenais à m'excuser d'avance pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai du faire... (Si quelqu'un peut me dire ou je peux trouver un correcteur ou une correctrice ca m'aiderais vraiment !)

_Voila, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1. POV Bella<strong>

J'avais mal, très mal. Ma tete me faisait l'effet d'un ballon de rugby et ma gorge me brulait affreusement. Je ne savais pas ou j'étais mais je pressentais que je ne voulais pas le savoir de si tôt. Je tentais de me rappeler de ce qui avait pus m'arriver pour avoir aussi mal à la tete, mais rien ne me vient. Le trou noir. Je savais que j'étais rentré tard du travail, ayant encore plusieurs livres à commander pour la bibliothèque, mais mes souvenirs s'arrêtaient la. Mais qu'avais-je fait qui empêchas mon cerveau de se remémorer les événements de la veille ? Je tentais de me concentrer sur l'environnement qui m'entourais pour savoir où j'étais. Un bruit de goutte à goutte me parviens aux oreilles, et c'est a ce moment la que je me rendis compte que j'avais terriblement froid. L'humidité était omniprésente dans cet endroit, de même qu'un courant d'air frais me glaçait la peau. Je sentis mon corps frissonner et tentais de saisir cette occasion pour reprendre mes moyens. Je commençais par chercher à bouger mes doigts, qui bizarrement me semblaient aussi lourd qu'un kilo de plomb. Une fois que je parvins à obtenir un faible mouvement de ces derniers, j'essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux. Cette étape fut beaucoup plus difficile, et je dus me concentrer sur le simple fait de soulever mes paupières pendant au moins dix minutes avant de réussir. Seulement cela ne m'avança pas a grand-chose, la pièce dans laquelle j'étais était plonger dans l'ombre. Le noir était total, hormis une petite lumière qui filtrait à travers une porte. Avec un effort sur humain je m'assis sur le sol humide et froid afin de voir par quels moyens je pouvais sortir d'ici. Je rampais vers la porte qui laissait un trais de lumière illuminé l'obscurité de cette pièce quand quelque chose m'empêchas d'avancer plus. Ma jambe droite était retenue par quelque chose. Je me forçais a la tiré un peu pour me dégager, mais je renonçais rapidement devant la douleur que cela me procurait. Je tentais de distinguer ce qui était attacher a ma cheville en tâtonnant cette dernier. Et quel ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je découvris que j'étais enchainé. Mais qui me voulait autant de mal ? J'entendis des pas lourd se diriger vers la porte et quelques secondes âpres cette dernière s'ouvris brutalement. La lumière qui pénétras la pièce fut trop violente pour moi et je fus forcer de fermer mes yeux.

-Et bien Isabella, tu es enfin réveiller !

Je rouvris lentement les yeux pour voir qui me parlait. Des que je vus son visage, des images de la veille affluèrent prestement dans mon cerveau. Je rentrais du boulot un eu plus tard que prévus quand j'avais remarqué qu'on me suivait depuis quelques minutes déjà. J'avais alors courus jusqu'à ce que je tombe et cette homme avait profité de moi sans aucune retenus. Quelque chose avait heurté ma tête voila pourquoi je ne m'étais réveillé ici sans me souvenir de quoique ce soit. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui s'était passé, je tentais de m'éloigner le plus loin possible de ce monstre. Il se rapprocha tout de même de moi, sans même ce soucié de mes vaines tentative pour garder de la distance entre nous.

-Ne me touchez pas, hurlais-je en proie à la panique.

Son corps fut secoué d'un léger rire puis il reprit son sérieux et attrapas mon bras droit.

-Aller viens, ne fait pas ta timide, Bella… c'est bien comme ca que tu préfère qu'on t'appelle non ?

Je sentis mon corps se tendre contre le sien. En plus de connaitre mon prénom, il savait comment les personnes qui m'entouraient me surnommaient. Mais qui était-il ? Au fond de moi je sentais que j'avais la réponse, mais je n'arrivais tout de même pas à identifier cet homme. Je le sentis embrasser mes lèvres des siennes, il commençait à laisser ses mains se balader le long de mon corps, s'attardent sur mes fesses.

-Je vous en supplie, le suppliais-je les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues.

-Allons Bella, je t'ai déjà connus plus entreprenante.

Malgré le choque que cette phrase me procuras, je ne cherchais pas à savoir qui il était. J'en avais marre de remuer du noir dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire. Je voulais abandonner, sachant que je ne gagnerais certainement pas la partie de si tôt. Je n'avais plus la force ni physique ni mentale pour me battre contre lui. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il voulait de moi pourvus qu'il le fasse vite et que la mort m'emporte avec elle. J'étais devenue une sorte de corps sans vie entre ses bras puissant. Le laissant m'embrasser autant qu'il le voulait découvrir ma poitrine de mon soutient gorge et admirant le peu d'attributs que la nature m'avait offerte. Je fermais les yeux attendant qu'il en ait finis avec moi. Mais il arrêta soudain ses baisés et avant même que je ne puisse ouvrir mes yeux pour voir ce qu'il lui arrivait je ressue une énorme gifle dans la figure.

-Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'éprouve rien ? Que mes caresses ne te font rien ? Tu es tombé sur la mauvaise personne Bella, dit-il durement.

Je le sentis me ruer de coups. Je tentais vainement de protéger mon visage en mettant mes mains devant, mais rien n'y faisait il était plus fort que moi. Je reçus plusieurs coups en pleins dans l'estomac ce qui me contraint à me plier en deux sous la douleur. Mais qu'avais-je fait pour mériter cela ? Enfin… je ne voulais même pas savoir.

-Toujours pas envie de réagir Bella ?

Je pouvais distinguer une lueur folle au fond de ses iris bleu clair. Et s'en fut assez pour mon pauvre esprit qui saturas. Je voulais détruire cette ordure la tuer plus que tout au monde, l'empêcher de me toucher, lui infliger le même traitement que celui qu'il m'obligeait à supporter en ce moment même.

-Lâche moi salle brute, tu ne mérite rien de moi, ni d'aucune autre femme, hurlais-je a sa figure.

Bizarrement au lieu de l'énerver mes paroles eurent l'effet contraire. Il se jeta sur mes lèvres avec avidité, plaçant ses mains au niveau de ma poitrine. Je sentis un rugissement guttural monter du plus profond de son être. Il me relâcha quelques secondes pour retirer sa chemise et se remis à me toucher de partout. Posant un baiser sur mes seins plus sur mon ventre et descendant de plus en plus bas. Je griffais son dos de mes ongles espérant le faire reculer de mon corps mais malheureusement pour moi il eu l'air d'apprécier cette sauvagerie.

- Lâche-moi connard ! Les femmes te détestent-elles tellement que tu es obligé de t'en prendre a plus faible que toi ? Tu me dégoute salle ordure…

Je donnais autant de coup que je le pouvais mais ca n'avait pas l'air de l'atteindre de même que mes paroles.

-J'aime quand tu parle comme ca Bella, dit-il en retirant les derniers vêtements qui me restait.

Je tentais encore une dernière fois de l'éloigner de moi, tantant le tout pour le tout, mais comme je m'en doutais il ne sentit même pas mes points venirent s'écraser sur son torse. J'étais presque convaincue que je me faisais plus mal que lui. Il empoigna mes fesse d'un coup et m'obligea a noué mes jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois qu'il fut en moi je sentis des vertiges me prendre. Il continua sans se soucier de moi ses vas et viens jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'apothéose, me laissant retomber au sol lourdement ou il me rattacha a mes chaines. Je l'entendis se rhabiller puis avant de quitter la pièce il s'arrêta et se retournas vers moi.

-A l'époque tu y mettais plus de cœur, surtout pour ta dose quotidienne.

Il referma la porte bruyamment me laissant immobile dans le noir. Cet homme… je l'avais connu. Oui je m'en souvenais maintenant. Je l'avais fréquenté deux ans auparavant. Le temps où j'étais encore sous l'emprise des drogues, ce même temps où je me prostituais pour payer ma dose quotidienne comme il l'avait si bien dit. Mais une chose restait encore un peu floue dans mon esprit : Quel était son nom ? Et pourquoi ne m'en souvenais-je pas aussi nettement que je l'aurais du ?

Je sentis des sanglots remonter et ne pus les retenir plus longtemps. Je laissais mes pleures m'envahir. J'étais coincé ici, avec un junkie dont je ne me rappelais à peine avoir fait partis de ses conquêtes. J'étais seule, dans le noir de cette pièce humide avec pour seule compagnie les méandres torturés de mon esprit…

-Ne pleure pas ca l'énerve et il risque de revenir encore plus violent que tout a l'heure, dit une petite voie.

Je l'avais à peine entendus, cette voie était étouffer par l'épaisseur des murs et était par conséquent presque inaudible. D'un coté j'étais heureuse que quelqu'un soit la a mes coté, je n'étais plus seule pour affronter ce monstre sans cœur, mais d'une autre pars j'étais triste. Triste que cette fille dont la voie me paraissait bien trop jeune pour ce voir infliger cette torture, soit ici à souffrir de la même manière que moi. Cet homme n'avait vraiment aucun cœur !

-Hum… Oui, désolé. Ca fait longtemps que tu es ici ? Me risquais-je a lui demander.

J'entendis un soupir et malgré les chaines qui me retenaient prisonnière d'un espace limité je me rapprochais de l'autre mur.

-Oui, un mois je crois, enfin je ne compte plus vraiment les jours…

UN MOIS ? Non… comment quelqu'un pouvait-il garder une si jeune personne captive plus d'un mois ? Ce n'était pas humain !

-Oh mon dieu ! Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Et je l'étais. J'avais tellement de peine pour cette fille qui était la depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que moi. Je ne l'avais pas entendus jusqu'à ce qu'elle se manifeste tout a l'heure, elle restait discrète. Sa voie était éteinte et je pouvais entendre des tremolos dans les paroles qu'elle prononçait.

-Ne le sois pas, ca ne changeras rien de toute façon. Si j'ai bien crus comprendre tu t'appelle Bella, n'es ce pas ?

-Oui, et toi comment t'appelle-tu ? Et quel âge as-tu ? Comment fait tu pour survivre ici ? Demandais-je d'un coup.

Je l'entendis bouger de l'autre coté des murs, puis un bruit sourd résonna dans ma pièce.

-Je m'appelle Hannah et j'ai 16 ans. Si tu veux qu'il te donne de quoi boire et manger surtout fait ce qu'il dit. Et évite de le traiter de tous les noms, ca lui fait plaisir et il prendra son pied encore plus longtemps. Je t'ai lancé une couverture par la fenêtre qui fait communiquer nos deux pièces, essaye de la prendre. Les nuits sont vraiment très froide ici.

Je regardais autour de moi mais tout était tellement sombre que je du tâtonnais a la recherche de la dite couverture. Je sentis le mur du bout de mes doigts et trouvais finalement la couette que Hannah m'avait fait passer. Je la pris et m'enveloppais dedans, bien heureuse de pouvoir réchauffer un peu mon corps.

-Merci. Au faite comment s'appelle t-il ? Demandais-je en proie à la curiosité.

-James, dit Hannah d'une voie sombre.

James…Oh non.

Tous les souvenirs que ma mémoire avait si longtemps refoulé remontaient à la surface. Je sentis mon corps trembler et des images plus horrible les une que les autres défilèrent dans ma tête.

_James… c'était James mon agresseur…_

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions pour ce premier chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? Ou bien avez-vous été déçus ? <em>

_J'attends vos review avec impatience ! _

_Bisous et à très vite :)_


	3. Chapter 2

**Mes chères lectrices,**

Merci pour toutes vos review qui me font vraiment très plaisir. Sans vous je n'aurais jamais continué cette histoire.

Vos avis m'aide énormement et j'espère sincerement que vous continurez a me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Bon , je tenais a m'excuser pour toutes les fautes d'orthographe que je fais. Je ne suis pas très doué...

Donc si l'une de vous peu m'aider ou bien connait quelqu'un qui pourrait me corriger avant que je poste mes chapitres ca m'arrangerais vraiment beaucoup.

Enfin, ce chapitre est dur, beaucoup plus dur que ce que vous pouvez le penser. Je tiens a vous préciser que je me suis inspiré de faits réels et que même si ca peut paraître stupide... j'aime bien ecrire des truc dark ;)

Musique : **Stateless -Bloodstream**

Voila je ne vous embête pas plus. **Bonne lecture et donnez moi vos avis !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2. POV Bella Swan.<strong>

Deux jours que j'étais enfermée dans ce sous sol humide et sombre. Deux jours que je n'avais rien mangé et pratiquement pas bu. Ma tête me tournait par moments et malgré toute ma volonté je finissais par tomber dans les vapes. Les heures passaient à une lenteur si flagrante qu'on aurait pu croire que le temps s'était arrêté. A croire que j'étais condamnée à rester ici pour toujours…

Hannah et moi avions beaucoup parlé, essayant chacune de nous réconforter dans notre malheur commun. J'avais alors appris qu'elle était pompom girl dans son lycée ou elle travaillait sans relâche dans l'espoir de devenir psychologue. Quand on y pensait bien la situation était amusante quelque part. Une jeune fille de 16 ans, enchaînée, séquestrée à la merci d'un monstre, voulait devenir psychologue ? Qui mieux que les personnes qui ont connu la misère et des situations extrêmes sont amènes d'aider les autres ?

Bien sur, nous ne pouvions pas toujours partager nos histoires de peur que James arrive en furie parce que nous parlions. Une fois Hannah et moi parlions, essayant de se rassurer mutuellement, positivant sur le fait que nous allions bientôt rentrer chez nous, James nous avait malheureusement entendu et avait ouvert violemment ma porte. Il m'avait frapper jusqu'à ce que je sente un liquide a l'odeur de fer rouillé é couler de mon nez jusqu'à ma bouche, il avait ensuite abusé de moi, continuant a lâcher des jurons toutes les trentes secondes. Quand il remonta à l'étage Hannah avait passé des heures à me rassurer, parlant dans le vide. Je n'avais pas la force de lui répondre, j'étais repliée en chien battu sur le sol, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Hannah me comprenait, elle me parlait sans attendre de réponse, elle était la pour moi, en même temps ne vivait-elle pas la même chose que moi depuis plus longtemps ? Nous avions instauré une sorte de règle de sécurité entre nous, nous veillons chacune notre tour de façon à se prévenir quand James arrivait. Il est clair que ca ne nous permettait pas de nous défendre, mais c'était déjà plus rassurant d'être prévenu que de sortir de son sommeil secoué par lui.

En ce moment même Hannah dormait paisiblement, et je n'avais plus que ma conscience pour me tenir compagnie. J'avais sans arrêt des remords qui remontaient à la surface. Mon cerveau s'amusait à me torturer en me montrant en boucle des images qui étaient pourtant enfouies au fin fond de ma mémoire, presque impossibles à se remémorer. Je décidais de fermer les yeux et pour la première fois de faire face au passé.

* * *

><p><strong>New York, hiver 2007.<strong>

Une dose. Il m'en fallait une, rien qu'une. Même une toute petite. Je divaguais, mes jambes ne me portaient plus correctement, comme si elles n'arrivaient plus à supporter le poids de mon corps. Je marchais dans les rues de Manhattan le regard perdu dans le vide, avec juste comme objectif de me procurer ma drogue, ma délivrance, mon apaisement. Ce matin je m'étais réveillée à Brooklyn dans un quartier complètement laissé à l'abandon. La moitié des vêtements que j'avais porté la veille avaient disparu, et j'avais été forcée de faire les poubelles une nouvelle fois pour trouver de quoi me vêtir. Cela faisait seulement quelques mois que j'avais quitté ma vie tranquille a Forks avec mon père, mais pourtant j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des années que je n'avais plus de toit sur la tête, que je faisais les poubelles, que je quémandais a manger dans les secours populaire et que je me prostituais pour pouvoir me droguer. J'avais honte de moi, j'étais misérable. J'aurais du retourner chez mon père pendant qu'il en était encore temps, seulement je ne pouvais pas. Je m'étais disputer avec lui juste avant de partir. Je lui avais jeté les plus horribles paroles que j'avais pu.

-J'en ai marre de croupir dans ce trou pourris, j'en ai marre de connaitre les même gens depuis que je suis née ! J'ai besoin d'action, de nouveauté, je ne suis pas un tout qu'on garde pour se divertir et que l'on sort de temps en temps pour parader devant les autres. Je comprends pourquoi maman est partis, elle ne voulait pas d'un homme dont le quotidien est ennuyant a mourir ! Dis-je tout haut me remémorant exactement comment s'était passé la scène.

Maintenant à cause de mo n égoïsme à deux balles, je me retrouvais sans rien. J'avais tout perdu, ma vertu, ma fierté d'être, mon indépendance, mon toit mais surtout ma joie de vivre. C'était un juste retour des choses après tout. J'avais cherché l'aventure, l'adrénaline du danger et j'avais voulu transgresser toutes les lois. Pour le coup j'avais plutôt réussis. Jamais je n'aurais du accepter ce premier comprimer, puis le premier rail et pour finir la première piqure. J'avais sombré petit a petit sans rien a quoi me raccrocher. J'avais rencontré les mauvaises personnes, au mauvais moment de ma vie. New York avait été mon choix, je voulais une ville diamétralement opposée a Forks, je voulais mettre le plus d'espace possible entre moi et cette vie monotone. Malheureusement pour moi, au lieu de me trouver un travail sympa et un logement j'avais décidé de fêter mon indépendance et ma nouvelle vie dans une boite. Ce soir là j'avais signé ma perte.

Repenser à tout ca me fit encore plus enrager et je continuais désespérément de chercher un homme en manque d'affection afin de pouvoir me payer ma dose. Ce qui était sans doute le plus dur était l'attente. Ne pas savoir quand on pourrait se piquer, quand on pourrait se perdre dans l'oubli et ne plus penser à rien. Je continuais ma traverser folle des rues de Brooklyn, a l'affut du moindre homme susceptible d'être un client potentiel. Je courais presque ne pouvant plus attendre, je tournais la tête a droite puis a gauche toutes les secondes tel un gyrophare, jusqu'à ce que je rentre dans quelque chose de dur. Avais-je heurté un mur ? Je sentis deux bras puissants m'empêcher de chuter et relevais la tête. Devant moi se tenait un homme grand, à la musculature imposante, cheveux blonds longs rassembler en une queue de cheval, et au style badboy bien accentué.

-Je peux t'aider peut-être proposat, l'homme avec un sourire.

Je pris le temps de le regarder, détaillant ses traits pendant qu'il en faisait de même avec moi. Ces yeux étaient un peu rouges et ses pupilles dilatées. Ces signes ne trompaient jamais. Il prenait de la drogue. Quel qu'elle soit, s'il en avait sur lui il fallait que je me la procure.

-J'ai besoin d'une dose, dis-je sentant mon cœur battre la chamade.

Il rit doucement pendant que j'attendais ma réponse plus qu'impatiente.

-Tu as de quoi payer ? me demanda-t-il méfiant.

Il avait du remarquer mon état. Mes cheveux étaient sales et mals coiffés, mes habits tout droits sortis de la poubelle avaient une odeur répugnante et mes chaussures trouées laissaient à désirer.

-Non… mais on peut s'arranger, dis-je en tremblant.

Deuxième symptôme de la dépendance a la drogue. Premièrement, l'impatience, puis les tremblements. Bientôt le troisième et le pire de tous apparaitrait : Les vomissements. Mon instinct de survis me hurlait de partir en courant, de fuir cet homme pourtant je n'y fis rien. S'il pouvait me donner ce que je voulais alors je resterai aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait.

-Qu'es-tu prête à faire pour avoir ta dose ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

-Tout, répondis-je du tac au tac.

A ce moment là, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre en moi. Je sentis mon corps trembler de plus en plus, comme un avertissement.

-Bien. Je suis James, et toi tu seras à moi. Tu feras ce que je te dis, si non tu n'auras pas ta dose, c'est clair ?

Avant même que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit il sortit une seringue de son manteau et me la tendit. Ce James était plutôt rapide. J'arrachais presque la drogue de ses mains et me piquait. Il m'entraina ensuite a sa suite, pour finalement me conduire chez lui. Il possédait un grand appartement de cinq pièces, pourtant chaque salle était un terrible bazarre. Il m'obligea à m'asseoir sur son lit pour m'expliquer les « règles ».

-A partir de maintenant tu es a moi. Tu serviras des hommes. Mais attention, ce sont des hommes riches déjà mariés. Tu devras te faire passer pour une nouvelle amie, une connaissance de longue date, une cousine ou même une sœur devant leurs amis, mais le soir venu tu seras leur maitresse. Tu seras celle qui leurs apporteras ce que leur femmes ne peuvent plus faire. Quand tu en auras terminé avec eux, ils te donneront une enveloppe, tu devras recompter l'argent discrètement sans qu'ils le voient. Si tout s'est bien passé, tu auras ta dose et une part de l'argent, compris ?

J'acquiesçais ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. J'allais devenir un jouet pour adulte. Une briseuse de couple. La cause d'un acte adultère. Tout ça pour quoi ? De la drogue ? Mais pourquoi avoir commencé ? J'aurais pu avoir une belle vie a New York, j'aurais pu trouver un compagnon, quelqu'un qui s'occuperait de moi en rentrant du travail, j'aurais pu avoir des enfants…

James me ramena à la réalité en me secouant légèrement.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas de maison ? Bon… Tu vivras ici quelques temps avant d'avoir assez pour te payer de quoi vivre. Maintenant va prendre une douche tu sens affreusement mauvais. Les filles ont dû laisser des vêtements dans la salle de bain, tu n'as qu'à en prendre, dit-il en me poussant vers la salle de bain.

Les filles ? Nous étions donc plusieurs ? Il y avait d'autres femmes dans la même condition que moi ? Je fermais mon cerveau à toutes autres questions mentales profitant des effets de la drogue dans mon sang et de l'eau chaude coulant a flot sur mon corps. Mes muscles se détendirent instantanément. J'utilisais un shampoing au freesia et un gel douche à la pomme pour me laver. James avait donc l'habitude d'héberger « ses filles » chez lui, remarquais-je. Quand je sortis de la douche je trouvais des vêtements plus exubérant les un que les autres. Une robe rouge a paillette si courte que j'étais sur que mes fesses seraient visible, un ensemble de lingerie pour le moins très suggestif, et un mini short suivis d'un décolleter plongeant. Je me saisis de ces deux derniers que j'enfilais en vitesse. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain je pris le temps de me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais une peau pale comme la mort, un visage creusé, des yeux marrons éteint et des lèvres pleines d'hématomes. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette image de moi-même je retournais dans la chambre de James en toute hâte. Ce dernier me lança un regard emplie de désir et m'attira à lui. Je n'us pas le choix. Il fallait que je paye ma dose, même si cela incluait qu'il pose ses mains sur mon corps.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, le temps présent.<strong>

Des pas lourds me sortirent de ces sombres souvenirs et je rouvris les yeux en alerte. James arrivait.

-Hannah, murmurais-je le plus fort possible. Hannah ! James arrive !

J'entendis cette dernière grogner légèrement puis me remercier. Ses pas n'étaient plus qu'a quelques mettre de nos pièces respectives. Mon cœur battait tellement rapidement que j'eus peur qu'il ne sorte de ma cage thoracique. Je l'entendis soupirer et compris qu'il hésitait entre Hannah et moi. De nous deux j'étais la plus solide. J'avais déjà été abusé, j'avais été battus et la vie ne m'avait jamais vraiment gâté, une fois de plus ou de moins, que cela changerait-il pour moi ? Hannah elle était encore jeune et ne méritait pas de vivre ce genre d'épreuves. En ce moment elle aurait dû être confortablement endormie dans son lit en train de rêver de son petit ami. Mais au lieu de ça, elle subissait la monstruosité de James. Si je pouvais ne serais-ce qu'alléger un peu sa peine, je le ferais.

-Alors on perd ses moyens ? De quoi as-tu peur connard ? Criai-je.

J'entendis vaguement Hannah me supplier d'arrêter. Mais je n'allais pas l'écouter, c'était pour elle que je faisais ça.

-Ho non James, ne me dit pas que tu hésite encore ? C'est dur de choisir hein ? Surtout quand on a rien dans le slip' !

J'entendis un grognement et ma porte s'ouvrit d'un coup allant cognée contre le mur.

-Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, sale petite conne !

-Tu m'as très bien entendus, tu n'a rien dans le froc'. Tu n'es rien, d'ailleurs. Tu me fais de la peine. Tu n'es qu'un raté.

Je ne vis pas le coup venir, mais il fut bien porté à mon estomac. Je me pliais en deux sous la douleur fulgurante que ça m'avait provoqué. Il ne s'arrêta pour autant, me ruant de coups de pieds cherchant à atteindre mes cotes.

-Alors qui est le raté maintenant ? demanda-t-il rageur.

-Toi.

Ma réponse le déplut toujours autant. Il avait beau me battre, je ne lâcherais pas l'affaire. J'allais le tenir le plus longtemps éloigné d'Hannah. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps il continua à me frapper, toujours est-il que je ne sentais plus la douleur tellement mon corps était mal traiter par James. Quand il repartit enfin j'entendis Hannah se débattre avec ses chaines.

-Bella ! Bella ! Criait-elle.

Je devais la rassurer mais je n'étais pas capable de faire sortir le moindre son de ma bouche. Alors dans un effort surhumain je poussais un gémissement pour qu'elle sache que j'étais encore en vie.

-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller. J'ai gardé des crackers depuis la dernière fois que James m'a nourrit. Prends-les, il faut que tu reprennes des forces si non tu ne va jamais tenir.

J'entendis le paquet tomber de mon coté et remerciais intérieurement Hannah. Je les mangerais plus tard…

-Je n'aurais jamais du te laisser partir ! Une catin comme toi ne peux que s'améliorer, hein ? Entendis-je James crier de l'étage au dessus.

Je ne répondis pas et sombrais dans le néant.

* * *

><p>Review ? :)<p>

**_Merci de lire mon histoire !_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone ! :)**

Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir postée pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai sincèrement pas vus le temps passer et puis quand j'ai réalisée que je n'avais pas poster depuis plus de deux mois je vous jure que je me suis sentie très coupable. Enfin quoiqu'il en soit voici un chapitre qui va vous permettre d'y voir plus claire. En revanche, âmes sensibles s'abstenir !

Pour ce chapitre je vous recommande : **Nothing Else - Archive **( Le rythme colle très bien a ce chapitre :p )

Enfin un** très grand merci** à ma Beta, Merry, qui a corriger ce chapitre très rapidement. :)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3. POV Bella Swan.<strong>

-Bella, tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre tout ces coups à ma place, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Ecoute-moi je t'en supplie, il va finir par te tuer ! Me suppliait Hannah.

Quelque pars elle n'avait pas totalement tord, j'étais à bout, je ne mangeais quasiment rien depuis six jours et en plus de ça je me faisais battre et abuser par James. Sauf qu'aider Hannah était devenu une de mes priorités. En faite j'en avais deux, la première étant de trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et la deuxième de faire en sorte que James se défoule sur moi et non sur Hannah. Cette idée pouvait sans doute être jugée de stupide… mais c'était ma motivation. Si Hannah avait su rester ici plus d'un mois, je devais au moins être capable d'alléger son malheur un minimum.

-Hannah quoique tu puisses dire, je ne céderais pas. Tu as seulement 16 ans, et une magnifique vie devant toi, tu ne mérites pas de subir tout ça.

Je l'entendis frapper contre la cloison qui séparait nos pièces, et je me sentis coupable. Coupable de ne pas savoir comment sortir d'ici, de ne pas pouvoir alerter quelqu'un, de ne pas prendre Hannah dans mes bras pour la réconforter. Quoique, en y réfléchissant, cette fille avait une force qui en aurait étonné plus d'un à l'extérieur. Elle souffrait sans jamais rien dire, elle ne se plaignait pas et restait silencieuse quand James venait à la toucher.

-Bella, je peux te poser une question ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui bien sur.

-Tu connais James n'est-ce pas ?

Oh oui… malheureusement oui je le connaissais. J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir eu à faire avec lui.

-Oui, soufflai-je.

-Je le connais aussi, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voie.

Mon cœur eu un raté, et je sentis mes mains se serrer en deux poings. Elle le connaissait ? James, l'ordure qui pourrissait nos vies, elle l'avait déjà vu avant ? Pitié non !

-Il était ami avec ma meilleure amie. Je le trouvais beau, sympathique, drôle et gentil. Au début on se voyait tout les jours a la sortie du lycée, on parlait de tout et de rien, des dialogues innocents d'adolescents comme les autres. Macy, ma meilleure amie, m'a un jour finalement avoué que James avait des vus sur moi. Au début j'étais plutôt flattée, heureuse qu'un homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'intéresse à moi, pauvre petite lycéenne. J'étais dans une sorte de transe où tout ce que je faisais, dépendait de James, de ses goûts, de ses envies…

J'entendis Hannah sangloter de l'autre coté de la pièce, et mon cœur se serra un peu plus. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui faire ?

-Et puis James fut ma première fois, continua-t-elle. Je passais tout mon temps libre avec lui, enfin plutôt dans son lit, rit-elle jaune. Au bout de deux mois je me suis rendue compte qu'il voyait d'autres filles que moi, j'étais tellement blessée, tellement triste. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute, que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui. Je l'ai espionné et j'ai remarqué qu'il ne fréquentait que des femmes qui ne couvraient à peine leur corps, pour la plupart des droguées pleines de tatouages et de piercing partout. Je voulais plaire à James… Je … Je ne voulais pas qu'il me rejette.

Hannah ne retenait plus ses larmes et par pur réflexe je tirais sur mes chaînes dans l'espoir de pouvoir la retrouver et la prendre dans mes bras. Ces souvenirs semblaient lui faire tellement de mal. Une question subsistait pourtant et menaçait de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres.

-Qu'as-tu fais Hannah ? Demandai-je des trémolos dans la voie.

-J'ai… Je… Je suis partie de chez moi. J'ai laissé mes parents pour rejoindre James, je me suis faite percer la langue et maintenant je porte un tatouage sur mon bas ventre. Je voulais juste lui plaire, je sais… j'étais folle, mais qui n'a jamais été folle de quelqu'un dans sa vie ? Prêtes à tout pour celui qu'on aime. Comme je m'en doutais James fut ravi de tous ces changements et ça me rendait heureuse. Mais des lors que je lui avais prouvé que j'étais prête a tout pour lui, il a voulu en profité plus. James voulait absolument que je prenne de la drogue comme lui, il voulait que je l'accompagne dans ses délires subalternes, mais je refusais. J'étais encore un minimum consciente de ce qu'il me demandait, et me détruire la santé ne me disait rien de bien. Et puis un jour on s'est disputés, il m'a frappé, et j'ai fuis. Je n'avais nul pars où aller, alors je suis restée dehors toute la nuit, je ne pouvais pas retourner chez mes parents, j'avais trop honte. En faite j'aurais du aller chez Macy en y repensant, mais que veux-tu dans ces moments là on ne réfléchit pas vraiment. J'aurais du courir, partir loin, mais je ne me doutais pas une minute qu'il allait me suivre. Je sais plus exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai sentis qu'on m'injectait quelque chose dans le bras puis… plus rien. Je me suis réveillé ici. Ça fait exactement un mois et 6 jours que je suis là, enchaînée à ces putains de chaînes !

Je pouvais entendre dans sa voix, de la haine, des regrets, de la fatigue, mais pas de la tristesse. Hannah était forte, peut être plus que moi et pourtant elle devait s'en mordre les doigts. Cela faisait 6 jours que j'étais ici, mais j'avais l'impression que j'étais là depuis plus d'un an. Mon corps manquait cruellement d'eau et de nutriments, la lumière du soleil me manquait, la vie me manquait. J'en venais presque à oublier qui j'étais.

Des pas lourd se firent entendre dans le couloir qui menait à nos pièces et je me figeais sur place. James ouvrit la porte d'Hannah, j'entendis les fers de cette dernière tombé au sol et Hannah gémit de douleur.

-Alors tu t'en prends a plus faible que toi ? Tu as peur de moi, hein ? Tu n'oses pas affronter la seule fille qui te tient tête en ce monde. T'es vraiment qu'un perdant, ce n'est pas parce qu' il y a des gens assez stupides pour te donner tout ce que tu réclames qu'il faut que tu abandonnes devant la personne qui te tiendras tête. Viens-là trouillard.

Je n'en revenais pas moi-même, avec un discours pareil James allait vraiment en finir avec moi. Je pouvais dire Adieu à ma vie tranquille à L.A., à mes habitudes ridicules comme lire des classiques devant la cheminée de mon petit appartement. Ma vie n'était certes pas grandiose mais elle me convenait. Après avoir fuis James, j'avais réussis à me reconstruire, malgré l'envie de me droguer. J'avais trouvé un travail pour me dissuader de me piquer, du coup j'avais pu prendre un petit appart', remplir mon frigo, m'acheter des vêtements et même renouer des liens avec mon père et ma mère. Je me demandais ce que ça allait faire à mes parents d'apprendre ma mort. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Derrière mes yeux clos, je revoyais le visage souriant de ma mère et la gentillesse qui peignait celui de Charlie. Ils me manquaient, je ne les voyais que quelques fois dans l'année quand je pouvais me payer l'avion pour Forks ou Jacksonville.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par James qui ouvrit la porte de ma pièce violemment. Dans la lumière que laissait filtrer la porte, je pus constater que il tenait Hannah contre lui. Je n'arrivais pas à distinguer leurs visages respectifs, mais je savais que celui d'Hannah devait être humide de larmes et celui de James empli de fureur.

-Bella… ma chère et douce Bella, qui crois-tu que je préfère ? demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Sa préférée ? Mais où allait-on ?

-Non mais tu te fous de moi ? T'es vraiment qu'un con ! Tu mériterais de croupir en enfer sale pourriture ! Hurlais-je.

Hannah commençais à se débattre dans ses bras, mais il ne semblait même pas le remarquer. James était quelqu'un d'imposant, qui faisait au moins deux fois mon poids dont la majorité n'était que du muscle. S'en prendre à lui était une cause désespérée. Il s'avança vers moi, Hannah toujours dans ses bras. Il l'a déposa au sol et je l'attirais à moi, pour la protéger de cette brute.

-Vous avez l'air de si bien vous entendre, comme c'est adorable ! Seulement, je ne pourrais en dresser aucune de vous si vous résistez comme ça. Regarde comme tu influences Hannah. Elle ne disait rien avant, elle ne bougeait pas, elle était devenue docile. Comment puis-je vous vendre si vous ne vous soumettez pas ?

Les dernières paroles de James restèrent suspendues autour de nous. Nous dresser ? Nous vendre ? A qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Ma vie était-elle si médiocre que ça, qu'on pouvait l'échanger contre quelques billets ? Hannah fut la première à réagir.

-Tu veux nous vendre ? Pourquoi ? James, je t'en pris ne fais pas ça, je ferais tous ce que tu veux mais ne fait pas cette erreur.

Il rigola mais son rire me parut faux. Hannah avait-elle touchée une corde sensible ? Ce pouvait-il qu'au final il soit réellement attaché à nous ?

-Je ne peux pas vous gardez avec moi, même si j'aurais vraiment adoré ! Mais la vente d'humains rapporte plus que n'importe qu'elle autre chose sur cette terre. Je vais devenir le plus grand trafiquant d'humain jamais vu en plus d'un siècle, et vous mes chéries seraient mes premières marchandises.

Je savais que James était un peu malade, qu'une case devait avoir sautée dans sa petite cervelle de pervers, mais à ce point, ça devenait vraiment grave. Comment espérait-il que nous nous laissions faire comme ça ? Et comment la police ne pourrait-elle ne pas en être alertée ? Quelqu'un avait bien du remarquer ma disparition ou celle d'Hannah, non ? Mes parents devaient au moins m'avoir appelée plusieurs fois, ils devaient avoir laissé des messages et s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir répondre ou les rappeler ? Surtout en sachant que mon père était le chef de la police de Forks. J'essayais de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que quelqu'un nous retrouve et nous sauve de ce monstre.

-Mais bon, malgré toute la peine que cela me procure, je vais devoir me séparer de l'une de vous maintenant. Vous êtes tellement solidaires entre vous, que je n'arrive même pas à vous dresser. Vous êtes supposée faire ce qu'on vous dit sans vous plaindre, être la parfaite petite femme de domicile.

Je vis James serrer ses poings et se rapprocher dangereusement de nous. Hannah se serra un peu plus dans mes bras et je commençais à trembler. Que voulait dire James ? Se séparer de l'une de nous ? Allait-il m'enlever la seule personne qui m'empêchait de tomber dans la folie, allait-il me vendre maintenant ? Mon cœur battait tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique que ça en devenait douloureux.

-Vous me mettez dans une situation très embarrassante. Je vous aime toutes les deux autant, mais visiblement je ne peux m'occuper que de l'une de vous à la fois… Bien, Bella, ma douce Bella, cela fait si longtemps que je te cours après. Tu m'as donné du fil à retordre, âpres que tu sois partie de New York. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an pour savoir que tu avais emménagé à Los Angeles. Dis- moi, pourquoi Los Angeles ?

James avait presque l'air mélancolique. Sa voie s'était adoucie, les traits de son visage exprimaient un réel intérêt.

-Je… je ne sais pas. Je voulais juste mettre de la distance entre New York et moi, lui dis-je sincèrement.

Il rit amèrement. Allait-il me frapper pour lui avoir révélé la vérité ? Mes muscles se contractèrent automatiquement et je sentis ma respiration s'accélérer.

-Et toi Hannah, pourquoi me fuir ? J'avais prévu de grandes choses pour nous. Je n'aurais jamais songé à te vendre, je t'aurais gardé pour moi. Tu aurais été nourrie, logée, et aimée.

Hannah se releva d'un coup sans que je ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se rapprocha de lui et ne fit pas attention à mes pauvres tentatives pour la ramener vers moi. Je pouvais sentir à qu'elle point elle en avait marre, un mois qu'elle était là, un mois qu'elle endurait toutes ces horreurs. Elle commença à tout lâcher, son esprit se rebellait et elle ne pouvait plus supporter ce que James nous infligeait.

-Aimer ? Sais-tu au moins ce que ce mot veut dire ? Tu n'as jamais aimé personne dans ta vie, tu te servais juste des gens pour avoir ce que tu voulais. Je croyais que tu m'aimais mais en faite tu voulais juste m'attirer dans ta dépendance à la drogue.

Hannah releva son tee-shirt et je pus découvrir un magnifique tatouage chinois. J'avais déjà vu ça quelque part me semblait-il.

-Tu le vois ce tatouage ? Tu te rappelles sa signification ? 热 (se prononce aï) signifie aimer! Je l'avais fait pour toi, parce que tu aimais ce genre de chose. Mais en fait, t'es qu'un connard ! Tu as voulu m'entraîner dans ta merde mais j'ai résisté alors ça ne t'as pas plus car pour une fois dans ta vie quelqu'un te disais non. Porte tes couilles si t'en as James, et ose me dire que j'ai tord ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que c'est d'être gentil et pour tout te dire je crois sincèrement que tu es totalement dérangé ! Ça fait un mois que je rêve de te le dire : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CONNARD, dit-elle en le frappant au visage.

Hannah était déchainée, elle donnait des coups dans tout les sens mais James n'avait pas l'air déstabilisé le moins du monde. Je le vis la serrer contre lui fortement et avant même que je ne comprenne ce qu'il venait de lui chuchoter à l'oreille, j'entendis un craquement d'os qui résonna dans mon cerveau pendant au moins dix bonnes secondes. James venait de tuer Hannah. Il gardait le corps inerte d'Hannah dans ses bras, elle avait la tête qui penchait sur le coté, pour être franche elle avait l'air d'un pantin désarticulé. James se recula un peu et alluma la lumière. Il y avait donc un interrupteur dans cette putain de salle ! Enfin je n'aurais jamais pu l'atteindre à cause de mes chaînes. Mes yeux, éblouis par la lumière, mirent quelques minutes à s'adapter, puis mon regard se porta inconsciemment sur le corps inerte d'Hannah. Hannah devait être magnifique, elle avait de long cheveux blond vénitien une peau blanche comme la neige, une silhouette fine et élancée, mais d'énorme hématomes demeuraient sur tout son corps. Ses vêtements étaient salles et déchirés à plusieurs endroits et ses cheveux étaient emmêlés. Ce qui me frappa le plus fut son regard. Elle avait des yeux verts grands ouverts exprimant toute la peur qu'elle avait du ressentir au moment de sa mort. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, de hurler et d'abattre mes poings avec violence sur le sol. Il l'avait tuée ! Elle n'avait rien fait, elle ne méritait pas ça. Je sentis mon cœur se serrer un peu plus. J'étais sûre que Hannah aurait pu être une grande psychologue, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un qui ne se plaignait pas et qui prenait sur elle. James jeta son corps par terre sans ménagement et je sentis une colère noir provenir du plus profond de mes entrailles. Il avait tué mon amie. Parce que oui, c'était ce que Hannah était devenue au fil des jours. Une amie. Une fille extraordinaire avec un cœur gros comme un artichaut, une amie se préoccupant des autres au lieu d'elle-même.

-Ah ma Bella, maintenant je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi. Tu va devenir une esclave merveilleuse, tu verras tu va adorer servir ton maître. Bon, après cette journée éprouvante, je vais aller faire une petite sieste moi.

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche et me l'envoya. Par réflexe j'attrapais ce qu'il venait de lancer et découvris que c'était une barre de céréales. Je le vis sortir et fermer la porte à clef. La lumière était toujours allumée et je pouvais observer le corps d'Hannah tuméfié, vide de tout mouvement. Je me mis à pleurer de plus belle. Cet homme était pire qu'un monstre. C'était le diable en personne. Comment pouvait-on prendre la vie d'une personne comme Hannah sans éprouver de remords.

-Hannah… je suis tellement désolé… Je te le promets, je te vengerais. Je le tuerais. Merci d'avoir été là pour moi. Je ne t'oublierais jamais, pleurais-je.

Pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine, je me sentais vide, dévastée, abandonnée et meurtrie. Je n'avais plus rien à quoi me raccrocher. Hannah était morte, personne ne viendrais jamais me sauver et j'allais finir enchaînée pour le reste de ma vie en tant qu'esclave. En ce moment même, je voulais mourir. Je voulais rejoindre Hannah, me sauver de cet enfer le plus vite possible.

_C'est lâche Bella, très lâche de penser à ça. Hannah n'aurait pas voulu que tu te laisses aller, elle aurait préféré que tu te battes, que tu prouves à ce connard que toi aussi tu es capable d'être forte. Si Hannah aurait pu te dire une chose, c'est que la vie est précieuse et qu'il faut tout faire pour en prendre soin. Ne la déçois pas et ne lui fait pas regretter d'être morte. Sort de là._

J'avais envie de crier à ma conscience de se taire et d'arrêter de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Mais malgré tout, elle avait raison. Je devais me battre. Je le devais à Hannah. Je me mis à tourner la tête dans tout les sens cherchant quelques choses qui pourrait me sortir de là. A ma droite, il y avait des cartons, une armoire et des bouts de ferrailles entassés. Je repérais une boite à outils et me dit qu'elle me serait peut être utile pour enlever ces maudites chaînes. Je balayais la pièce du regard cherchant une autre sortie que cette porte fermée à clef. Sur le mur à ma gauche qui séparait la pièce d'Hannah de la mienne, une petite ouverture était présente, c'était par là qu'elle me faisait passer des couvertures ou de la nourriture. C'était aussi grâce à cette petite fenêtre sans vitre que nous pouvions communiquer malgré l'épaisseur des murs. Je me retournais pour voir ce qu'il se trouvait derrière moi et qu'elle fut ma surprise de voir une fenêtre peinte en noir. J'avais trouvé mon échappatoire. Seulement, j'étais toujours enchaînée et la fenêtre contenait un verrou. Je me mis alors à réfléchir pour trouver le moyen de me détacher de ces chaînes et à force de trop penser je finis par m'endormir.

Je sentis que quelqu'un me secouais violemment mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je savais que si j'ouvrais ces derniers cela voulait dire qu'il fallait que j'affronte la réalité. Que j'accepte la mort d'Hannah, les horreurs de James et que je continue désespérément a essayé de m'échapper d'ici.

-Réveille toi Isabella nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps ! Hurla-t-il.

Mes muscle étaient endoloris à force de dormir à même le sol. J'avais froid et la bouche sèche. Je n'avais plus d'eau depuis quelque heures déjà et mon corps commençait à ressentir le manque. Malgré tout, pour Hannah, je pris mon courage à deux mains et ouvris mes yeux. James avait un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, et ses yeux en disaient long sur ses intentions. Allait-il me violer ? Maintenant ? Je ne pus empêcher une grimace de dégout venir ce peindre sur mes traits. Contrairement à ce que je pensais James n'y fit pas attention et me tira violement pour me mettre debout.

-Il faut te préparer, le premier client arrive. Nous allons monter, tu va prendre une douche, t'habiller et ne pas dire un seul mot devant les clients, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

Dès qu'il eu prononcé ces paroles, je me sentis encore plus mal. Il allait falloir que je trouve un moyen de quitter cet enfer et vite, sinon j'étais bonne pour être une esclave qui ne révérait plus jamais le monde extérieur . James retira les chaînes de mes pieds et je me sentis revivre. Mes pieds endoloris pouvaient enfin bouger à leur guise. J'allais pouvoir marcher un peu. Car rester assise ou coucher pendant une semaine, il n'y a rien de pire. J'avais des courbatures partout. J'avais l'impression de réapprendre à marcher, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas sans tomber à la renverse. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus. James du me porter à l'étage. Je le vis passer par de long couloir décoré luxueusement puis il ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait être la salle de bain. Cette dernière était immense, dans les tons sable et terra cota, les couleurs de la toscane. James me posa sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à me déshabiller en observant chaque partie de mon corps. Je ne voulais pas le voir faire, je détournais les yeux et pendant qu'il enlevait mon pantalon je regardais droit devant moi. Je tombais sur mon reflet dans un miroir et un cri de surprise m'échappa. Ma peau était encore plus pale que d'habitude presque translucide. J'avais des bleus et des coupures dont j'ignorais l'existence sur mon visage. Mes yeux étaient sombres et des cernes violettes les bordaient, et mes cheveux étaient ternes et emmêler. Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, fut la finesse de mon visage. Je n'avais jamais été ni maigre ni grosse, j'étais plutôt dans la normal, mais la j'avais au moins perdu dix kilos. J'avais la peau sur les os et je faisais peur à voir. Je sentis que James m'allongeais dans la baignoire et il pointa le pommeau de douche dans ma direction. Je sentis l'eau chaude décontracter mes muscle et je poussais un soupir de bien-être. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas eu le droit de me laver. James m'appliqua du savon sur tout mon corps s'attardent sur mes seins qu'il prit un malin plaisir à malaxer et sur mon intimité. Je vis le désir assombrir ses yeux et il arrêta l'eau alors que j'étais encore pleine de savon. Il commença à se déshabiller et me sortis de la baignoire, je sentis son membre dresser contre mon bas ventre puis il fondit en moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de simuler du plaisir sinon James me frappait. Et pour être franche je n'avais plus la force de protester et je fis ce qu'il me dit. Quand il eu fini, James me remit dans la baignoire et me rinça rapidement, il shampooina ensuite mes cheveux en s'amusant à gratter mon cuir chevelus avec force. J'avais tellement mal que je crus qu'il allait me faire saigner. Il sortit quelques secondes me laissant seule dans cette grande salle de bain, sans fenêtre. Mais il revint aussi vite qu'il était parti m'ordonnant de me sécher et d'enfiler la tenue qu'il me jeta à la figure. Je sortis tant bien que mal de la baignoire et mis les vêtements qu'il m'avait donnés. Il s'agissait en faite d'une jolie robe blanche, serrée au niveau de la poitrine jusqu'aux hanches, puis qui s'évasait pour finalement s'arrêter aux genoux. Ajouter à ça, il m'avait laissé pour seul sous-vêtement un string de la même couleur. Je me sentais un peu mieux une fois lavée et habillée, et j'étais encore plus déterminée à trouver un moyen de sortir. J'entendis sonner et devinait que c'était le client que James attendait.

-Bon, tu as bien compris ce que je t'ai dit ? N'ouvre même pas la bouche, sauf si c'est pour répondre à une question. Ces hommes sont très puissants et n'ont pas envie d'acheter une petite impertinente qui ne sait pas tenir sa langue. Si tu ne veux pas que je te punisse, je te conseille de bien te tenir et de ne pas tout faire foirer.

Je hochais la tête affirmativement et James m'indiqua de l'attendre dans le salon qui se trouvait à ma droite. Je n'avais que quelques mètres à faire mais je faillis perdre l'équilibre plus d'une fois. Arrivée dans la pièce, je remarquais qu'elle était immense et décorée avec goût. Il y avait un parquet ciré magnifique au sol, des canapés en cuir couleur chocolat, une table basse noire laquée, une magnifique télé écran plat, les murs étaient blanc cassé et quelques plantes par-ci par-là complétaient la décoration. Mon regard fut attiré par un rideau beige à l'autre bout de la pièce et je me dirigeais vers lui pour voir ce qu'il cachait. Derrière lui une grande fenêtre laissait voir un jardin où l'herbe était tondue au millimètre près mais ce dernier était, malheureusement, encerclé par une immense forêt. Je sentis mon moral redescendre. Même si je réussissais à sortir d'ici, il n'y avait rien autour de la maison de James. Rien à pars de la forêt. J'entendis des voix et m'assis prestemment sur le canapé. James entra accompagné d'un autre homme.

-Bella, voici monsieur Jonshon. Lève-toi et dit lui bonjour poliement.

Je détestais recevoir des ordres. Mais je n'étais pas en position de force pour le moment.

-Bonjour monsieur, dis-je en gardant mes yeux fixés au sol.

Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et me tourna autour pendant quelques secondes, avant de s'adresser à James.

-Tu avais raison, elle est vraiment très belle. Est-elle encore vierge, demanda-t-il sournoisement.

James rigola et je sentis le rouge affluer sur mes joues.

-Oh non ! Penses-tu, c'est une vraie sauvageonne. Tu n'as jamais vu une fille aussi bonne qu'elle.

-Elle a pourtant l'air bien timide et pas très entreprenante, fit remarquer monsieur Jonshon.

Mon dieu, on parlait de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans cette pièce. Mon avis ne comptait pas, évidemment. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Allais-je devenir une sorte d'esclave sexuel ?

_Ne te laisse pas aller. Rappelle-toi d'Hannah et bats-toi pour elle._

-Si tu veux tu peux toujours l'essayer.

L'essayer ? Mais qu'elle était cette mauvaise blague ? J'étais considérée comme une vulgaire marchandise. Comme une paire de chaussure qu'on essayait avant d'acheter. Mais j'étais humaine moi. Je sentis la panique monter en moi et décidais de me reculer un peu. Malheureusement pour moi, l'homme s'approcha un peu plus de moi, sous le regard amusé de James. Je reculais encore jusqu'à ce que mon dos bute contre un mur. J'étais piégée. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas et dès qu'il fut près de moi je sentis ses sales mains toucher avidement mon corps. Je commençais à le repousser mais James me lança un regard d'avertissement. J'avais le choix. Me faire violer ou me faire battre. Aucune option ne me convenait mais je décidais que mon corps était assez marqué comme ça pour recevoir des coups en plus. Je sentis ma robe glisser ainsi que mon string et l'homme profita de moi sous le regard de James. Je sentais les larmes perler sur le bord de mes yeux et James me lança un autre regard, mais il fut plus terrifiant qu'autre chose. Je simulais un orgasme et l'homme parut satisfait. Je me sentais sale. J'avais l'impression qu'une épaisse couche de crasse s'était collé à mon corps et qu'elle ne partirait jamais. Comme si j'étais condamnée à vivre telle une souillon.

-Va faire du café Bella, pendant que Monsieur Jonshon et moi discutons, dit-il à peine avais-je terminé d'enfiler ma robe.

Je vis là l'occasion de m'échapper et James dû voir l'éclair de folie qui traversa mes yeux à ce moment-là car il ajouta que toutes les portes et fenêtres étaient verrouillées. Sans un regard, je quittais la pièce où je venais de me faire violer, pour chercher la cuisine qui se trouvait quelques portes plus loin. La cuisine comme je m'y attendais était grande et moderne. Elle possédait tout l'électroménager dernier cri qu'une femme au foyer aurait voulu. Je repérais la machine à café et remplis deux tasses de nespresso. Quand j'allais quitter la cuisine mon regard dévia sur un téléphone. Je sautais dessus sans même regarder si quelqu'un m'observait. Il ne restait presque plus de batterie et je priais pour que cela suffise pour un appelle. Je le pris et composai rapidement le numéro de police.

-Police department of Los Angeles j'écoute, entendis-je.

Je faillis sauter de joie mais me reprit vite.

-Je m'appelle Bella Swan et je suis séquestrée depuis plusieurs jours chez James Vims, s'il vous plait aidez moi… pleurais-je.

-Calmez-vous madame et dites-moi où vous vous trouvez.

-C'est une grande maison, il y a de la forêt autour et…

Je sentis que l'on m'arrachait le portable des mains et je me retournais pour voir James avec un sourire carnassier.

-Tu l'auras voulu Isabella, dit-il avant de se jeter rapidement sur moi.

Je tentais de me débattre mais il était bien plus fort que moi. J'étais allongé sur le sol, lui au dessus de moi. Il me souleva par le décolleter de ma robe puis me relâcha fortement sur le sol. Je sentis l'odeur du sang puis sans même y réfléchir j'abandonnais. Je rendis les armes et acceptais la mort avec joie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voila ce chapitre est finis ! Alors qu'en avait vous pensez ? <em>

_Dans le prochain chapitre Edward apparaît !_

_Donnez moi vos avis !_

_Bisous :) _


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde !**

Comment vous dire a quel point je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de poster ce chapitre ? J'ai eu pas mal d'empêchement ces derniers mois, et pleins d'ennuies, j'avais perdus l'envie d'écrire... Enfin toujours est-il que j'ai enfin postée ce nouveau chapitre et que j'ai retrouvée la "flamme" de l'écriture.

Beaucoup de changement dans ce chapitre... de nouveau personnages et toujours plus d'intrigue.

Musique du chapitre :** Hands On The Radio - Chris Garneau **(Prenez le temps de savourer ^^)

Merci a **Merry** la plus _formidable_ des Beta du monde, qui me redonne envie d'écrire par ces petits commentaires. =D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4. POV Bella Swan.<strong>

Je n'avais jamais vraiment cru au paradis ou à l'enfer, de même que je ne croyais pas en ces supposées vies après la mort. Pour moi c'était des sortes de mythes que les hommes avaient inventés pour se rassurer et ne pas avoir peur de mourir. Selon la Bible si l'on commettait des péchés et qu'on ne se confessait pas, on risquait d'aller directement en enfer. Mais qu'en était-il de ce qui n'avait pas eu le temps de le faire avant de mourir ? Et les personnes non croyantes… risquaient-elles la même chose ? J'avais cédé a l'envie et la colère. L'envie de toujours prendre plus de drogue par n'importe quel moyen et la colère de ne pas en avoir. Si je n'avais pas ma dose, j'éprouvais des envies de meurtres envers toutes les personnes vivantes de cette planète, je jurais sans retenues et j'en venais même à vouloir me défouler sur des innocents. Si j'avais bien compris ce que ma mère m'avait expliqué quand j'étais petite, en ce moment même je devrais être en train de brûler dans les flammes de l'enfer. Pourtant, je ne ressentais rien. J'étais dans le noir total, mes sens etaient en alerte, mais rien ne se passait. Je ne sentais ni flammes embraser mon corps, ni douleur me faisant hurler. Je ne pouvais décemment pas être en enfer. La douleur n' éxistait pas dans cette endroit sombre, rien n'éxistait à par le calme. Peut-être était-ce le paradis ? J'avais toujours garder en tête que le paradis était un endroit clair, magnifique et spacieux. Je m'étais imaginé de grandes prairies verdoyantes dans lesquelles j'aurais pu courir, des casacades d'eau pure où j'aurais voulu me baigner, et le soleil, magnifique astre réchauffant mon corps par ses rayons. Alors si je n'étais ni en enfer ni au paradis, où étais-je ? C'était comme si je naviguais entre deux eaux. Je n'étais nul pars en particulier. Mon âme s'était-elle perdue en cours de route ? Avais-je trop péché pour aller au pardis mais pas assez pour aller en enfer ? Devais-je attendre le jugement dernier ? A force de me poser trop de questions je ressentis un mal de tête horrible brouiller toutes mes pensées. Et moi qui croyais qu'une fois mort on ne souffrait plus, je m'étais encore une fois totalement trompée. J'aurais voulus prendre ma tête dans mes mains dans le but d'atténuer un peu la douleur, sauf que je ne sentais plus le reste de mon corps. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir de bras, de mains, de buste, de jambes ou bien même de pieds.

«_Bella bats toi, ne lâche pas maintenant.»_

Une voix. Quelqu'un venait de me parler, il y avait donc une personne ici. J'essayais de lui répondre, de lui poser des questions, de savoir ce que je faisais là, mais encore une fois je ne pouvais que penser.

«_Réveille toi. Ton heure n'est pas encore venue. Des gens attendent ton réveil dans l'autre monde, ne les déçois pas._»

C'était une femme, j'en avais la certitude. Cette voix était douce, mielleuse et carillonnait comme des clochettes d'argent. Elle avait le don d'apaiser tous mes tracas et de retirer toutes les questions qui revenaient en boucle dans mon esprit. Une image s'imposa alors en moi ; celle de mes parents pleurant lors de mon enterrement. Je ne pouvais pas leurs faire ça. Je n'avais pas le droit de les laisser. Pourtant j'avais tellement envie de m'abandonner à ce lieu noir, de ne plus jamais rouvrir les yeux et de ne plus souffrir. Une bataille faisait rage en moi. D'un coté mon égoïsme voulait que je lâche tout et que je reste ici, de l'autre l'amour que j'éprouvais pour mes parents à qui j'avais fait les quatre-cent coups, voulait que je me sorte de cet endroit sombre. Mais comment rejoindre mes parents ? Comment revenir à la réalité ?

Je me concentrais alors sur mon mal de tête qui avait repris de plus belle. Il fallait que je me rattache à quelque chose de concret. J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser sous la douleur, je cherchais ensuite à ressentir les autres parties de mon corps. J'imaginais mes deux mains essayant de bouger pour tenir ma tête. A ce moment là, je ressentis une douleur insoutenable dans mon bras droit. D'une part, j'étais contente car cela voulait dire que j'étais vivante, que j'étais à nouveau dans le monde réel, d'autre part la douleur était tellement forte que j'aurais voulu que l'on m'achève sur le champs. J'entendais un léger bourdonnement au loin et je tentais de me concentrer dessus. Je crus d'abord entendre un grésillement comme sur les radios mais plus je me concentrais plus le son devenait clair.

_BIP…BIP…BIP…_

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette chose horrible ? Mon mal de tête se manifesta de plus belle et je voulus faire taire ce bruit dans la seconde même. J'essayais de bouger mes doigts et je sentis de léger picotements dans ces derniers. Cela voulait-il dire que je les avait bougés ? Peut-être. Je me concentrais d'avantage sur mes paupières pour essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peur. Je ne savais pas ce que j'allais voir en me réveillant. Etais-je toujours dans le sous-sol de James ? Oui certainement. Pourtant ce bip persistait à me faire croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Où d'autre pourrais-je être ?

Allé Bella encore un effort. Tu peux le faire, pour Hannah, pour tes parents, pour toi. Fait le, me sermonais-je intérieurement.

La vision du corps sans vie d'Hannah me revint en mémoire, et dans un élan de rage totale j'ouvris les yeux. Je fus d'abord aveuglée par une lumière blanche éclatante et j'essayais de recouvrir mes yeux de ma main sauf que cette dernière était comme attachée. Je voulus tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait mais elle aussi était attachée. Avais-je une minerve autour du coup ? Mais où étais-je ?

_BIP…BIP…BIP…_

Rhaa toujours ce bruit insupportable ! Mes yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la luminosité et je pus observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais. Les murs étaient blancs et clairs sans aucune tache comme si la saleté n'existait pas dans ce lieu, des appareils bizarres étaient postés un peu partout, j'était allongée dans un lit et mon corps était recouvert d'une couverture avec une inscription : Los Angeles Hospital.

Je sentis mon cœur avoir un raté. J'étais vivante. Je n'étais plus chez James, je n'allais pas être vendue comme esclave à un gros lard pleins aux as. J'avais envie de sauter de joie, même de hurler tellement j'étais soulagée. Était-ce possible ? Ma bonne étoile m'avait enfin souri, j'étais libre.

Seulement une question persistait, comme une tache noire en plein milieu d'un tableau. Où était James ? Que s'était-il passé avant que je ne me réveille dans cet hôpital ?

Je ne pus réfléchir plus longtemps au sujet de ces deux questions car quelqu'un entra dans ma chambre. Au début, j'eus du mal à discerner son visage mais une fois que mes yeux réussirent à percevoir ses traits, une vague d'étonnement m'envahit.

L'homme en question me sourit, et se rapprocha de moi.

-Bonjour Isabella, je suis le docteur Carlisle Cullen et c'est moi qui me chargerais de te suivre jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux, dit-il gentiment.

Carlisle Cullen était vraiment un bel homme. Blond aux yeux bleu océan, une peau blanche parfaite sans aucune imperfection, un sourire à tomber par terre et une aura de bienfaisance. Malgré sa blouse de médecin et son air professionnel, il paraissait jeune. Je ne lui aurais pas donner plus de trente cinq ans. Voyant que je ne disais rien depuis le début il fronça les sourcils. Je voulus lui répondre, lui dire que j'avais compris, lui demander depuis combien de jours j'étais là, est-ce que j'allais rester encore longtemps ici et surtout savoir où était James. Seulement au moment où j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre aucun son n'en sortit si ce n'est un couinement. Je sentis la panique m'envahir, je ne savais pas ce qui m'arrivais.

-Ne t'en fais pas Isabella, tu as juste besoin de boire de l'eau pour retrouver ta voix. Ton corps a malheureusement été mené à rudes épreuves ces derniers jours, tu n'a pas été bien nourrie, tu n'avais pas dus boire suffisamment d'eau, donc ton corps s'est déshydraté. Il faut que tu manges tout ce que les infirmières vont t'apporter sans rechigner et surtout que tu boives. Nous t'avons déjà mise sous perfusions pour te réhydrater plus rapidement. Tu as de multiples fractures aux bras, aux jambes et aux côtes, mais rien d'irréparable. J'espère que la morphine fait effet et que tu ne souffres pas trop. En attendant de retrouver des forces essaye de te reposer un peu. Tu as un bouton d'appel aux infirmières sur la droite à côté de ton lit, n'hésite pas à appuyer si ça ne va pas.

J'étais dans un sale état, même si le docteur Cullen ne me l'avait pas dit, je voyais dans ces yeux de la pitié. Je ne voulais pas que l'on s'apitoie sur mon sort, je voulais oublier toute cette période de ma vie.

Je hochais la tête difficilement et le docteur Cullen partit sans rien dire. Je profitais de ce moment seule pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Je soulevais le drap qui recouvrait mon corps et découvris que ma jambe gauche était plâtrée de la cuisse jusqu'au doigts de pied, tandis que ma jambe droite était recouverte de taches bleues et violettes sur toute la longueur. La chemise de nuit que je portais m'empêchait de voir l'énorme plâtre qui m'enserrait le torax. Mon bras droit était dans le plâtre lui aussi alors que le gauche, couvert de bleus, était immobilisé par la perfusion. Si on m'avait dit un jour ce qui m'attendait, j'aurais préféré ne jamais exister. Mon corps tout entier me faisait souffrir le martyr. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de rester allongée sur ce lit à laisser mes yeux fixer un point inexistant attendant juste que le mal passe. Je ne pouvais pas bouger du tout, même essayer de bouger mes orteils me faisait hurler de douleur.

Résignée, je fermais les yeux et m'endormis espérant ainsi oublier la douleur qui parcourait mon corps tout entier.

(Musique :** X & Y - Coldaplay**)

Les jours passaient, mais rien ne changeait. J'avais le droit à la même routine chaque jour. Quand j'ouvrais les yeux vers huit heure du matin une infirmière venait me donner des comprimés contre la douleur, ensuite on me faisait ma toilette, puis venait l'heure du repas de midi où une infirmière s'occupait de me nourrir, car j'étais encore trop faible pour le faire moi-même. Après je passais le reste de l'après midi dans les vapes, les médicaments que ce docteur Cullen me donnait avaient le don de m'assommer littéralement. Ce dernier disait qu'il fallait que je sois patiente et que tout irait mieux dans quelques temps, malheureusement, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le croire.

Je n'arrêtais pas de faire des cauchemars chaque nuit. Je voyais de nouveau le visage sans pitié de James s'approcher de moi puis se détourner à la dernière seconde pour tuer Hannah. La vision du corps meurtri de mon amie restant inerte sur le sol me hantais. J'aurais voulu retourner dans le passé pour pouvoir empêcher ce crime, j'aurais voulu sauver Hannah… Je n'avais même pas pu aller à son enterrement, j'étais clouée ici pour une durée qui m'étais encore inconnue. Au fond de moi-même je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas, au-delà de mes plâtres de mes hématomes et du reste, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, une chose bien plus grave que de simples contusions. Étais-je en train de devenir folle ? Non je ne le pensais pas, bien que j'aurais eu toutes les raisons du monde pour le devenir, ce n'étais pas ça.

-Isabella ? M'appella la voix du docteur Cullen.

Je tournais la tête sur ma droite et l'aperçu me souriant chaleureusement, cependant derrière lui, je pouvais apercevoir une autre personne. Je pris peur et essayais de me reculer sauf que manque de chance j'étais déjà adossée à mon lit.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien te faire, dit-il en désignant la personne dans son dos.

Carlisle lui fit signe de s'avancer et je crus rêver lorsque je le vis. C'était un homme, la vingtaine, des cheveux couleur bronze qui partaient dans tous les sens comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Il avait des yeux vert émeraude magnifiques, sans doute les plus beaux yeux que j'avais jamais vu, son regard me captivait. Pourtant je crus y lire une sorte de dégoût, de mépris et de méchanceté.

-Voici Edward, mon fils. Cela fait maintenant plus de trois semaines que tu es ici, et nous avons pensé que tu pouvais sortir dans le parc de l'hôpital et discuter un peu avec quelques personnes. Edward est bénévole ici et il se fait une joie à l'idée de te connaître. Bien, j'ai à faire donc je vais vous laisser faire connaissance.

Le docteur Cullen s'en alla après avoir glissé quelques paroles que je ne réussis pas à distinguer à son fils. Ce dernier s'approcha de moi et s'assis sur une chaise à ma gauche, il me regarda pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement ouvrir la bouche.

-Écoute, je suis pas là parce que j'en ai envie, j'ai pas eu le choix, donc on va faire comme si tout se passait bien et qu'on était devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Maintenant si t'es pas contente j'y peux rien, vaudrait mieux que tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients parce que je dois venir te voir tout les deux jours jusqu'à ce que tu quittes ce fichu hôpital.

En voila une bien belle rencontre. C'était une blague, non ? Une caméra était sûrement cachée dans ma chambre en train de filmer ma réaction, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Pourquoi donc le docteur Cullen avait-il demander à son fils de venir me voir, moi ? Ne pouvait-il pas aller embêter quelqu'un d'autre avec sa mauvaise humeur ? Comment devais-je réagir moi ? Vous m'imaginez dire au docteur Cullen que son fils est exécrable avec moi ?

J'avais survécu à tout ce que James m'avait fait subir autant dire que ce petit con n'allait rien me faire du tout, j'étais quand même capable de le renvoyer d'où il venait, non ?

-Si tu dois venir me voir aussi souvent mieux vaudrait que tu saches que moi non plus je n'ai pas demander à ce que tu viennes et que si tu veux jouer au petit jeu du « je vais te faire chier tous les jours » on sera deux, dis-je méchamment.

Il me regarda avec mépris puis passa rageusement une main dans ces cheveux. Ce simple geste me fit l'effet d'un choc thermique. Pourquoi cet imbécile, hypocrite et sûr de lui était-il aussi beau ? C'était bien connu, tous les mecs canons étaient des ordures, pourquoi celui la ferait-il exception à la règle ? Pourtant le docteur Cullen était quelqu'un de bien, de gentil, et voilà que son fils rejeton était un vrai connard… Ha Bella tu as toujours autant de chance, me dis-je intérieurement.

Je tendis le bras vers le bouton d'appel au infirmière mais Edward m'en empêcha.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

-Je me débarasse de toi.

Il me sourit d'un air moqueur et secoua la tête comme s'il était affligé par mon comportement.

-Quoi ? demandais-je rageusement.

-Tu abandonnes le combat si vite ? Je pensais que tu étais plutôt du genre à te battre. Mais laisse-moi t'éclairer un peu, quoique tu dises aux infirmières ça ne changera rien, mon père a bien spécifié que je devais rester avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.

Celle-là je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Son père, qui je devais le dire, était un homme bien, qui avait beaucoup de respect pour ses patients, avait donné pour ordre que Edward reste avec moi sans que je puisse dire quoique ce soit. Ses parents savaient-ils au moins que leur fils était un sale type, gonflé à bloc d'orgueil et qui croyait que le monde entier tournait autour de lui ?

Une sonnerie de téléphone me sortit de mes pensées et je vis Edward sourire en voyant le nom de son interlocuteur s'afficher à l'écran.

-Oui ?... Ce soir ?... Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir….Non, mon père veut que je reste à l'hôpital. Ok, je passerais ! Oui, ne t'en fait pas. Moi aussi je t'aime bébé.

Ha ! Monsieur avait une compagne. J'étais sûre que c'était le genre de fille à la plastique de rêve, blonde avec une poitrine encore plus grosse que deux ballons de football. Alors en plus d'être insolent, Edward Cullen était un tombeur. Et quel tombeur ! C'est vrai, je ne pouvais pas le nier, cet homme était sans doute la plus belle créature qui m'avait été donnée de contempler, mais malheureusement il était aussi un connard. Pour moi, il faisait partie de la catégorie « des connards non fini », ceux qui sont exécrables avec tous ceux qui les entourent, mais dont on ne connaît jamais entièrement la méchanceté et l'orgueil dont ils sont imprégnés. Ce gars devait sans doute changer de fille comme de chemise, en bref tout ce que je détestais le plus chez un homme.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes à nous fixer en silence, toujours est-il que cet abrutis ne me laissait pas indifférente.

« _Bella, t'es tombée sur la tête ou quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu trouves cet imbécile beau ?_ »

Ha ce que je détestais quand la partie raisonnable de moi-même voulait me ramener à la raison. C'est vrai Edward Cullen était beau, vraiment très beau mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait que je me laisse avoir par son regard hypnotiseur. Je détournais rageusement mon regard non sans avoir terriblement mal à la tête à cause de ce mouvement brusque. J'entendis Edward bouger puis je le vis sortir de ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas trop comment réagir. Je pense que j'aurais du être soulagée, ou un minimum heureuse que cette ordure quitte ma chambre mais au contraire, j'éprouvais comme de la solitude. Peut-être était-ce parce que Edward était la seule personne extérieure à cet hôpital qui était venue me voir ? Trop fatiguée pour répondre à toutes ces questions je décidais de me reposer un peu. Penser à Edward Cullen était bien trop prise de tête.

Chaque jour, quand je me réveillais j'avais envie de pleurer. Je ne supportais plus de rester enfermer dans cet hôpital, oh bien sûr Edward me sortait une fois tous les deux jours dans le parc de l'hôpital mais c'était tout simplement insupportable. Ce dernier n'arrêtai pas de jurer dans sa barbe répétant qu'il devrait être avec ses amis à s'amuser au lieu de pousser une handicapée comme moi. Au début ses remarques étaient insupportables, j'avais envie de le baffer à chaque fois qu'il osait ouvrir sa bouche, mais avec le temps je m'étais habituée à son caractère de cochon, je trouvais ça même amusant de le voir rager.

Toujours est-il que cette situation ne m'étais plus supportable. J'avais envie de rentrer chez moi. De reprendre le cours de ma petite vie insignifiante. En faite, ce qui me manquait le plus c'était de pouvoir agir par moi-même. Je ne pouvais pas me nourrir seule, je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de ma toilette mais le pire était que je ne pouvais même plus marcher. Je pense que l'on se rend compte à quel point on aime une chose quand, du jour au lendemain, on ne peut plus la pratiquer. En ce moment je rêvais souvent que je me baladais sur la plage de Venice Beach, un quartier de Los Angeles que j'affectionnais tout particulièrement. J'aurais aimé pouvoir sentir le sable chaud sous mes pieds, respirer l'odeur marine à pleins poumons, mais malheureusement j'en avais encore pour un bout de temps avant de me remettre sur pieds. D'ailleurs, je ne sentais plus ces derniers et cela avait le don de m'énerver plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Le Docteur Cullen, lui, essayait de rester positif me disant que c'était normal dans mon cas, que je ne pouvais plus bouger du tout et qu'à un moment mon corps perdait des muscles et un peu de sensibilité… Enfin les explications scientifiques et le reste, ce n'était pas vraiment pour moi .

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et Edward entra. Comme à chaque fois, je m'émerveillais devant sa beauté malgré le fait qu'il soit un total abruti. Edward était quelqu'un qui était, contre toutes attentes très ponctuel. Tous les deux jours il arrivait à treize heures trente pour me faire sortir prendre l'air.

-Bonjour Isabellla, cracha-t-il.

Haaa… définitivement un connard, mais un connard très beau.

Je le vis rapprocher mon fauteuil roulant près du lit et la seconde d'après il me prit dans ses bras pour m'y installer. C'était un des seuls moments où Edward Cullen ressemblait à quelqu'un de gentil. Il faisait attention aux moindres de ses gestes, il prenait soin de ne jamais me lâcher brusquement dans mon siège ou de faire heurter un de mes plâtres contre mon lit. Mais après ce petit passage, il redevenait l'être froid et insupportable que je connaisais maintenant par cœur.

Edward me poussa à travers tout l'hôpital jusqu'à ce que nous puissions sortir dans le parc, il faisait un peu froid en ce moi de décembre mais ça me faisait du bien de redécouvrir cette sensation sur mon corps. Je regardais autour de moi, les arbres, les massifs de fleurs, les personnes accompagnant des malades, des membres d'une famille venus voir leur grand-mère… Je n'avais toujours pas appelé mes parents pour leur dire ce qu'il m'étais arrivé. De toutes façons, aucun de mes deux parents ne m'avaient donné signe de vie depuis bien longtemps. J'étais triste à l'idée que mes propres parents ne se posent pas la question de savoir si leur fille allait bien. J'avais depuis longtemps compris que si je ne les appelais pas moi-même, je pouvais toujours courir pour avoir de leurs nouvelles. Je savais très bien que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils ne m'aimaient pas mais plutôt parce qu'ils avaient chacun une vie et que maintenant je n'en faisais partie qu'à Noël ou au nouvel an, le reste de l'année Charlie vivait sa vie de célibataire et de Shérif de la ville de Forks et ma mère, elle, filait le parfait amour avec Phil. Non, ils ne pensaient pas vraiment a m'appeler généralement.

-Isabella ? Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ? Me gronda Edward.

Hein ? Edward me parlait ? Mais quelle surprise lui qui d'habitude ne voulait même pas m'adresser un regard.

-Pardon, tu disais ?

-Mon père m'a charger de te dire qu'il aimerait effectuer quelques examens complémentaires sur toi. Apparemment les résultats des analyses n'étaient pas très convainquant.

Ha ce n'était que ça … Et moi qui croyait qu'il me parlait de la pluie et du beau temps. Non mais à quoi je m'attendais franchement ? « Stupide Bella, stupide ! »

-Encore…

Ce fut tout ce que j'arrivais à dire. J'en avais réellement ma claque de toutes ces machines, de toutes ces aiguilles et analyses. J'aurais tellement aimé qu'on me laisse me rétablir tranquillement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ça ira mieux dans quelques temps.

**PAUSE** ! Retour en arrière ! Qu'es ce que « _monsieur-j'en-ai-rien-à-fiche-des-autres_ » venait de dire ? Avais-je rêver ou venait-il de me 'réconforter' ? Non ce n'était pas possible. Edward Cullen ne dirait jamais une chose pareille. Il aurait dû me rire au nez et me sortir une phrase sarcastique du genre « Arrête de te plaindre, tu embête tout le monde avec ces histoires ». Oh mon dieu ! Je me rendis compte que je ne lui avais toujours pas répondu, je lui glissais donc un petit « merci ».

Tout le reste de ma promenade je la passais à réfléchir sur ce que Edward m'avait dit. Comment avait-il pu me dire ça ? Non pas que je dise qu'il était un être sans cœur qui ne savait même pas dire bonjour – quoique… Non… plus sérieusement Edward n'avait jamais vraiment fait preuve de gentillesse à mon égard depuis le début. Il m'avait plutôt fait comprendre qu'il me détestait cordialement. Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il gentil ? Peut-être que son père avait remarquer son attitude envers moi et lui avait fait un sermon, ou bien il s'était rendu compte tout seul que je n'étais pas une horrible personne et qu'il pouvait au moins être un peu gentil avec moi. J'aurais largement préféré la deuxieme hypothèse.

-Edward ! Edward youhou ! Mon bébé, je suis là, cria une voie de crécelle.

Oh mon dieu, la fille qui détenait cette voix venait de me percer les tympans. Je vis une grande shilouette foncer dans notre direction et je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur qu'elle me rentre dedans. Edward réceptionna la fille de justesse et je tournais légèrement la tête pour voir à quoi elle ressemblait. Mince, grande, cheveux châtain clair et une poitrine imposante… Tout mon opposé. Je la vis s'emparer des lèvres d'Edward et ne pus m'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Alors c'était à ça que ressemblait sa copine ? Une espèce de bimbo à la voie suraiguë ? Enfin, je m'en doutais, je ne vois pas en quoi ça aurait pu m'étonner, après tout, cet homme avait un égo surdimensionner et ne devait qu'avoir pour compagne des filles à forte poitrine, aux jambes interminables et au vêtements qui dévoilaient plus de peau qu'ils n'en couvraient.

-Jess, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je me retournais et vis que la « Jess » en question me fixait d'un mauvais œil. J'avais envie de lui cracher dessus rien que pour oser me regarder avec autant de dégoût. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens pouvant encore marcher sur leurs deux pieds traitent-ils aussi mal les personnes en fauteuil roulant ?

-Je suis venue te voir edwardinou, tu me manquais tellement. Ho ! Tu as l'air frigorifié ! Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas chez moi pour que je te réchauffe un peu ?

-Hum… non je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas encore fini tout ce que j'avais à faire ici, je te rejoindrais plus tard.

Avais-je bien entendu ? Edward Cullen refusait les avances de sa petite amie ? Mais où allait le monde ?

Je sentis mes mains se crisper autour des accoudoirs de mon fauteuil roulant dans l'attente que cette Bimbo parte sans plus attendre. Face à elle, je me sentais totalement insignifiante, et ce sentiment n'était pas des plus agréables.

-Ho mon edwardinou tu n'as qu'à laisser ce que tu avais à faire de côté, je suis sure que ca peut tout à fait attendre demain. Et pour ce qui est de la fille… laisse-la où elle est, elle devrait bien réussir à se débrouiller toute seule comme une grande fille pour retourner dans son lit miteux, cracha-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas l'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans sa figure botoxée qui me manquait, je l'aurais bien fait d'ailleurs, sauf que moi, j'avais un minimum de respect pour Edward, et vis-à-vis de lui je me devais de ne rien faire à sa pimbêche de petite amie.

-Jessica, je t'ai dit que j'avais des choses à terminer, donc je ne peux pas venir chez toi. Maintenant excuse-toi auprès de Isabella car tu n'as pas le droit de dire des atrocités pareilles. Comment réagiras-tu le jour où tu te retrouveras en fauteuil roulant ? Laisse-moi te dire que ce jour là tu ne riras plus aussi fort, dit-il amèrement .

J'avais déjà été surprise quand Edward avait été compatissant tout à l'heure mais là, il fallait dire que les bras m'en tombaient littéralement. Cet homme, avec un ego surdimensionné venait de prendre ma défense. Et vu la tête de cette Jessica, je pouvais être sure que je n'avais pas rêvé ! Je sentis qu'Edward poussait mon fauteuil et bien vite, nous laissâmes une Jessica complètement perdue derrière nous. Sincèrement... qu'avait Edward ? Non pas que je n'aimais pas son coté "gentil", au contraire... Mais cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que Jessica t'as dit, elle n'est pas méchante c'est juste que quelques fois elle a du mal à retenir ses mots.

Je ne repondis rien trop sous le choc, attendant patiemment que Edward me ramène dans ma chambre. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ce comporter d'une telle manière, il s'excusait, il compatissait, et pour finir il allait même jusqu'à dénoncer le comportement de sa "petite amie". Ça ne ressemblait pas à l'Edward que je connaissait, non d'habitude, il trouvait n'importe quelle occasion pour me dénigrer.

Une fois seule dans ma chambre, après que Edward soit parti sans un mot, je me mis à repenser à son comportement. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui faire changer d'avis comme ça à mon sujet ? Etais-je toujours le boulet qu'il se devait de traîner presque tous les jours, ou bien avait-il vu que moi aussi j'étais humaine ? Je ne savais plus vraiment quoi penser… C'était une sorte de changement radical, je pouvais affirmer qu'il y avait un peu de bon dans cet Edward, et non pas seulement de la méchanceté de l'égoïsme ou bien encore de la virilité surdimensionnée. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'Edward me montre un peu de gentillesse? Avait-il bus du lait périmé ce matin, ou bien était-il tombé sur la tête?Pour moi Edward était un homme qui donnait l'impression de n'avoir que faire de ses petites amies, qui aimait seulement s'amuser jusqu'à ce que l'aube pointe le bout de son nez … J'étais quasiment sur que Edward était le genre de personne qui n'avait que faire de son entourage et qui, au contraire, voulait vivre sa vie sans limites.

J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir et une infirmière m'informa que le docteur Cullen allait venir pour discuter des prochains examens que j'allais effectuer. Ce dernier arriva quelques secondes plus tard et resta une heure avec moi à m'expliquer ce qu'il cherchait, à quoi chaque examen allaient lui servir. Je n'étais pas sure d'avoir tout compris mais j'appréciais le fait que le docteur Cullen prenne le temps de m'expliquer chaque procédure, ses objectifs et tout le reste. Je sentais que sous ses airs professionnel, il y avait une pointe d'incertitude et de crainte qui ressortait. Et malgré tout, je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas, je le sentais comme une brise délicate caresser mon corps tout entier, c'était doux, subtil, aérien et presque imperceptible, mais j'arrivais tout de même à le remarquer. J'avais cette douleur lancinante et continue vers le bas de mon dos juste au dessus de mes hanches, mais la douleur était telle que je ne sentais rien d'autre en dessous de mon bassin. Les infirmières comme le docteur Cullen tentaient de me rassurer et quand je demandais pourquoi on ne voulait pas me dire ce que j'avais, les infirmière me répondaient quelque chose comme : « _Ce n'est pas que l'on ne veut rien vous dire, mais seulement que les médecins eux-mêmes ne savent pas ce que vous avez_ ». Comment étais-je sensée réagir ? Enfin tout cela me fatiguait plus que si j'avais pu courir un marathon. Je me sentis peu à peu glisser dans un sommeil profond et ne résistai pas, ma dernière penser fut pour Edward. Allait-il redevenir le Edward méchant qui se fiche de tout ou avais-je encore un espoir d'entr'apercevoir le Edward sensible et gentil ?

**POV Edward.**

Assis entre deux filles, chacune refaite de silicone de la tête au pied, je me détendais, me laissant envahir par la paresse et la luxure. Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas voulu aller retrouver Jessica chez elle après être sorti de l'hôpital, je savais très bien qu'elle ne s'en figurait pas pour autant, à cette heure-ci elle devait déjà être dans le lit d'un autre. Contrairement à la plus part des gens cela ne me dérangeais pas plus que ça de le savoir, depuis plusieurs années, je n'éprouvais plus aucun sentiments envers les femmes, elles n'étaient devenues qu'une sorte de distraction pour moi rien de plus rien de moins. Après mon histoire avec Victoria, je n'avais plus jamais regarder une femme de la même manière que je le faisais quand j'étais avec elle. Elle avait réussi à rendre mon cœur aussi dur que de la pierre, elle avait réussi à me faire devenir comme elle. Un être froid, dur et insensible. Ma famille pensait au début que ce n'était juste qu'une simple mauvaise passe à cause de ma rupture avec cette dernière, mais au bout d'un certain temps ils s'étaient tous rendus compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés. J'étais devenu exactement tout ce que je détestais le plus au monde… J'étais devenu une sorte de copie de Victoria.

La fille qui se trouvait sur ma gauche commença à passer sa main sous ma chemise et je sentis un grognement sortir du fond de la gorge. Oui, j'étais vraiment devenu un être ignoble. Je sentis ses ongles parfaitement manucurés remonter le long de mon torse pour attraper ma gorge et m'embrasser. Cette jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus était en train de me provoquer et par la même de faire monter le désir en moi. Je mis quelques secondes avant de me rappeler son nom et me tournais vers elle.

-Alexandra, t'ai-je autorisée à m'embrasser ? Mets-toi en position pour que je te montre qui domine ici.

Je sentis la jeune fille trembler d'anticipation et s'exécuter dans la seconde qui suivit. Je me tournais ensuite vers la seconde fille se trouvant à coté de moi, elle ne différait pas vraiment de la première si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient coupés en un carré court et qu'ils étaient aussi noir que la nuit. A l'instar de la première elle n'avait qu'une simple culotte pour vêtement.

-Toi va me chercher, les menottes et la cravache, et ramène aussi une bouteille de Vodka en passant, ordonnais-je.

Je m'assis un peu plus profondément dans le siège en velours sur lequel je me trouvais. Victoria m'avait transformer quand elle m'avait quitter. J'avais tout fait pour la récupérer, j'avais tout changé en passant par mon attitude jusqu'à mon mode de vie. Pour elle, j'étais devenu ce que jamais je ne pensais devenir. Et au final j'y avais pris goût, j'étais devenu accro. C'était sans doute pire qu'être accro à l'héroïne, ou bien à la LSD.

Oui, ce soir j'allais prendre du plaisir, j'allais faire remonter mon instinct animal en moi.

Le bruit assourdissant de mon réveil résonnait dans toute ma chambre, me perçant au passage les tympans. Je jetais un coup d'œil à cet objet qui, j'étais sûr, n'allait pas tarder par passer par-dessus le rebord de la fenêtre de ma chambre : 7:30 du matin. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que je doive me lever à une heure pareil ? Ha oui… l'hôpital. Comment mes parents avaient-ils pus m'infliger une punition aussi horrible ? Enfin, j'aurais tout le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort une fois là-bas, pour l'instant je devais prendre ma douche, m'habiller et filer là-bas.

Pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur mon corps je me rappelais la soirée que j'avais passé en compagnie des ces deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient données corps et âmes le temps d'une nuit. Quel homme au monde ne rêverait pas d'avoir ses désirs satisfaits dans la minute qui suit son ordre ? En effet, j'avais passé une excellente soirée que je ne regrettais en rien. Bien que cette partie de moi me dégoûtais par moment, je ne pouvais nier le fait que malgré tout je prenais plaisir à la laisser s'exprimer librement.

Je sortis rapidement de la cabine de douche, enfilait un simple jean et un T-Shirt à l'effigie des Yankees – Hé oui, même habitant à Los Angeles, je restais un incontestable fan des Yankees. A mon avis c'était la meilleure équipe d'Amérique. Je pris ensuite les clefs de ma voiture et me dirigeais vers l'hôpital. A cette heure-ci il y avait toujours beaucoup trop de monde à mon goût sur les routes. J'étais comme qui dirait "addict" à la vitesse, je ne supportais pas de devoir attendre des heures durant que la file de voiture qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres se décide enfin à avancer de quelques mètres. Je fis gronder le moteur de ma Volvo, bien que cela soit inutile, mon mécontentement avait pris le dessus. Mieux valait prendre mon mal en patience, car je n'allais pas changer l'ordre des choses comme cela. Seul dans ma voiture, je me pris à penser à Isabella. Je ne compris d'abord pas pourquoi, mais finalement je laissais libre cours à mes pensées qui en cette matinée étaient ma seule compagnie. Oui Isabella était une sorte de force de la nature quelque pars. Cette fille était différente des autres, elle était passée par beaucoup d'épreuves difficiles ces derniers temps. Quand mon père, m'avait annoncé que j'allais devoir lui tenir compagnie il m'avait vaguement expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé. Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'elle avait été violée, martyrisée, battue et enfermée dans un sous-sol pendant environ une semaine. Elle avait aussi assistée à la mort d'une autre fille se trouvant elle aussi, dans la cave de ce monstre. Comment un homme sur cette terre pouvait-il être aussi cruel que cela pour tuer une personne de sang froid, devant une autre ? Quoiqu'il en soit Bella aurait dû être fière d'elle, elle avait traversé trop d'épreuves difficiles pour ne pas être marquée à vie et pourtant elle ne se plaignait pas. J'avais entendu dire que la psychologue qui venait la voir tous les jours était subjuguée par sa maturité et son recul vis-à-vis de cette histoire. A ce qu'il paraît, elle n'avait jamais montré aucuns signes de faiblesses interieures ou exterieures devant le personnel de l'hôpital….

Enfin que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi moi, Edward Cullen, me mettais-je à compatir sur le sort de cette fille ? Qui était-elle pour moi à par une paria ?

«_ Je n'avais jamais demandé à devenir une sorte de Baby-Sister, je me serais d'ailleurs bien passé de me lever tous les deux jours à 7:30 pour elle_ » Pensais-je amèrement.

Mes parents avaient décidé pour moi, je n'avais pas eu le choix. J'étais conscient que je méritais cela, j'étais devenu insolent, je ne faisais plus rien de mes journées, je passais mes soirée dans des night club de L.A, je vivais grâce à l'argent de mes parents au contraire de ma Sœur Alice qui était devenue styliste, et de mon frère Emmett qui était devenu joueur de football professionnel. Vu comme ça, la vision de moi-même qui s'imposa à moi était plutôt pathétique, seulement, méritais-je pour autant de subir tout cela ? Je devais surveiller Isabella, prendre « soin » d'elle, l'aider à se nourrir quand les infirmières étaient débordées par d'autres patients et même la sortir de sa chambre l'après-midi. Plus j'y pensais et plus j'étais agacé. Tout ce que je demandais s'était qu'on me laisse continuer à vivre ma vie comme je le faisais avant. Quel mal y avait-il à cela ? En faite, je détestais le fait qu'à cause de cette fille je ne puisse pas continuer à faire ce que je voulais. Maintenant, j'avais des obligations envers elle. Plusieurs fois j'avais pensé à partir loin de Los Angeles juste pour retrouver ma petite vie tranquille, seulement même si cette tache m'embêtais plus qu'autre chose, je n'étais pas prêt à quitter ma famille juste pour une fille de malheur.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure que j'étais coincé dans les interminables bouchons de Los Angeles, quand j'aperçus enfin l'hôpital. Je me garais rapidement sur une place réservée au personnel et me dirigeai vers la chambre d'Isabella. J'entrais sans frapper avec l'idée de lui dire toute la haine que je ressentais envers elle, de lui dire à quel point je la détestais rien que parce qu'elle m'empêchais de vivre ma vie comme je l'entendais, sauf que quelque chose m'empêcha de continuer dans ma foulée. Elle était bien là, seule dans sa chambre, mais elle dormait. Sur son visage on pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait mille mort durant son sommeil pourtant, elle ne disait rien. La plus part des gens en proie aux cauchemars ou à la douleur physique pendant qu'ils dorment laissent généralement échapper des gémissements, ou mêmes crient, sauf qu'Isabella, elle, se contentait de souffrir en silence. Son visage donnait l'impression qu'elle souffrait bien plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, et cette vision me fit ressentir quelque chose … de la pitié ? Non impossible. Jamais plus ce sentiment ne m'atteindrait de ma vie. J'étais devenu fort, bien plus fort que la plut part des gens, peut-être étais-je devenu aussi froid et dur que de la pierre, mais au moins je n'éprouvais plus ce genre de sentiments. Car c'est en ressentant de la pitié, des remords ou même de la tristesse, que la peine nous envahit petit à petit pour nous faire descendre plus bas que terre.

-Qu'es ce qu'il cloche chez moi ? m'énervais-je.

Peut-être était-ce la fatigue qui me rendait si « vulnérable », ou peut-être était-ce quelque chose d'autre de plus profond. Un bruit me fit tourner la tête, Isabella venait de se réveiller. Elle avait un air adorable peint sur le visage, elle baillait et s'étirait tel un chaton sortant d'une sieste régénératrice, rien à voir avec l'expression qui occupait son visage quelques secondes plus tôt. Il y avait quelque chose d'irrésistible dans sa manière de s'étirer, qui me fit craquer. Bella tourna la tête vers moi, et la surprisse pris place sur son visage en forme de cœur.

-Ho, tu es déjà là ? J'ai du dormir plus longtemps que d'habitude… murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour moi.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne me vint. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans ses yeux brun chocolat. Cette fille était tout simplement différente de toute les autres que j'avais pu rencontrer. N'importe qui aurait pu s'imaginer tomber au plus profond de ses yeux, et ces rougeurs qui prenaient place sur ses joues étaient juste magnifiques. Isabella était belle, mais sa beauté était différente de celle de Jessica. Elle était naturelle. Rien en elle n'était refait, elle était tout simplement belle, même dans un lit d'hôpital, entourée de machines bruyantes, de perfusions, de plâtres, et d'atelles.

-Hum… Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Une ride s'était formée entre ses sourcils, ce qui laissait deviner que ma tête laissait donc à désirer. Comment avais-je pu me laisser emporter comme ça ? Comment avais-je pu ne serait-ce que faiblir l'espace d'un instant ? La colère prit le dessus sur tout le reste. J'avais déjà éprouvé un sentiment similaire à celui qui venait de me traverser quelques secondes plus tôt. Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas resenti ça…

Je sortir de la pièce sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Une phrase se répétait en boucle dans ma tête : Plus jamais je ne retomberais amoureux.

* * *

><p><em>Alors comment avez vous trouvé ce nouveau chapitre ? <em>

_Laissez moi une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)_

_Prochains chapitre dans deux semaines !_

_Bisous_


End file.
